


Welcome Home

by Kaichoukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichoukai/pseuds/Kaichoukai
Summary: After a good five minutes Konoha was promptly worked up, and his eyes trailed down to Washio’s waist, he could tell he was too. To stop Washio, Konoha reached a hand out onto his chest and pushed him back slightly. "You think I'm the only one who gets to be treated....?" The words left his mouth breathlessly as he tried to calm down, even a little.





	

Large calloused hands ran over the pleated fabric of the skirt onto smooth, slender thighs. He could feel tremors as his fingertips graced Konoha's skin.

Konoha's breathe hitched as the hand moved back up, this time, making its way underneath the fabric. His eyes moved from where they were stuck on the ceiling, down to meet a hard, yet soft, gaze. Konoha could feel his knees going weak.

Washio slowly shifted his right leg, pushing it so the toe of his shoe was against the wall Konoha was leaning on and in between his legs. Washio firmly placed both hands underneath the skirt on Konoha’s hips and brought him slowly down onto his thigh. 

Konoha reacted quickly, gasping as he felt his face heat up, an unpredicted moan leaving quivering lips. 

Washio continued to roll Konoha’s hips and bent down to kiss Konoha’s temple, moving down to his jaw, then his neck.

Konoha tilted his head back in response, arms going to wrap loosely around broad shoulders. He could feel lips leaving a trail of phantom kisses from his jaw to his collarbone. He closed his eyes to absorb the moment, his arms wrapped a little tighter when he felt a wetness and dull sucking feeling at the base of his neck. This lasted all of a few seconds, when Washio pulled his lips off, Konoha could feel a tingling in the spot.

After a good five minutes Konoha was promptly worked up, and his eyes trailed down to Washio’s waist, he could tell he was too. To stop Washio, Konoha reached a hand out onto his chest and pushed him back slightly. "You think I'm the only one who gets to be treated....?" The words left his mouth breathlessly as he tried to calm down, even a little. 

A soft grunt left Washio's lips," you wore the outfit, I'll do the res-" before Washio could finish Konoha had slid down against the wall and onto his knees. He couldn't help but lick his lips as his hands traveled up firm thighs then inward to undo the button on Washio’s past, pulling the zipper down, and then slipping his looming boyfriends pants down.

Washio shuffled his legs so that he was in a comfortable stance as Konoha ran his fingers slowly over the elastic of Washio’s briefs. He let off a cheeky grin when he began to pull them down, watching Washio’s eyes roll back slowly when his length was released. Konoha quickly took a hold of it at the base and blew some air gently on the tip to get a reaction out of Washio, watching broad shoulders tremble, it turned him on to think he could make Washio crumble in one way or another.

Konoha opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to gently lick the tip, encircling is tongue around it to thoroughly coat it with saliva. His eyes became half lidded when he moved to put the little bit at the top in his mouth. 

Washio was trying to suppress any noises from leaving his mouth but there were muffled grunts and moans all the same. 

Konoha knew Washio was one to hold these things back and it only enabled him more. He raised himself up so his was on his knees instead of resting on his hocks, wrapping his hands around Washio’s hips to grip his ass. It was firm but had a nice shape, and Konoha loved it all the more. When he had a good grip he took in a deep breath and pushed his head forward more, taking in more and more of Washio’s dick. He didn’t deep throat him though, but he was pretty damn close to doing so until he felt a tug at his hair, gasping and pulling his mouth off. Saliva dribbling down his chin and also off the tip of Washio’s dick. His eyes darted up to see a heavy breathed Washio staring back down. 

“What is it big boy?”

“Slower…” he muttered, raising his free hand to run it through his hair that was starting to lose its shape with the heat and rough motions.

“Mmmm, don’t wanna,” Konoha responded, shooing Washio’s hand out of his hair, “after I make you cum once, I am going to make you cum again….” He said bluntly and opened his mouth wide, taking in Washio’s length once more. This time instead of simply engulfing it into his mouth he bobbed his head back and forth. Nails digging into firm ass cheeks. 

Washio bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. No amount of concentration to suppress himself could work now as a low drawn out moan left his lips.

It was like music to Konoha’s ears, his left hand moved from Washio’s ass to the hilt of his dick and wrapped around the base so he could stroke it. Starting out with slow motions and gradually picking up speed. He knew something was coming when Washio’s breath became more staggered. Konoha stopped stroking Washio and slide his hand up his abdomen so it was resting on his midsection, the other still firmly behind him. Finally he pushed his head down, taking each inch in until he stopped at the base, breathing in and out through his nose. He could only stay like this for a few moments but as soon as he took his mouth off he tasted something off in his mouth and had a large smirk playing on his lips again.

Washio was panting, he slowly opened his eyes and took a moment to catch his breath. 

Konoha slowly got up with help from the wall. He held up one finger and winked after swallowing the contents in his mouth, “that was one-“Before he could finish his own sentence he was being turned around and pressed against the wall. He felt two firm hands placed on his hips again and then heavy breathing at his ear. Konoha pushed his hips back to Washio, “what are you waiting for…?”

Washio slowly slipped one hand inward and slowly pushed one finger into Konoha’s ass. The noise he got in response only edged him on as he moved it around.

Konoha let out a trail of moans and whimpers, “I… I already did that… Move on!” He said almost demandingly. 

Washio simply stopped and the two exchanged a long stare.

“Oh,” Konoha said and reached down into the knee high socks he had on and pulled out a condom. He handed it back to Washio who had stripped his shirt off in the meantime. Konoha’s eyes trailed his boyfriend’s muscles, letting off a pleased sigh. If his eyes could form into heart shapes, they would be. 

Washio opened the condom and rolled it onto his dick. 

During this time Konoha hiked the skirt up so is laid on his torso, slipping off the lace panties and tossing them to the side. He promptly sprawled himself back against the wall when he was down, the large hand taking its spot once more. He didn’t look back but soon enough he felt an immense amount of pressure and pleasure. Before he could stop himself though he pushed his hips back and took all of Washio in. His hands clenched into balls high on the wall as he let out a drawn out, shaky moan. Konoha stayed still for a few moments before he turned his head back, biting his bottom lip, watching Washio’s chest rise and fall.

“My reward….” Konoha snickered the best he could as he started rolling his hips.

It didn’t take long for Washio to follow suit, slowly sliding his hands up from Konoha’s ass, to his back, to his shoulders. He was worked up, it had been months, and however much he wanted to wreck his boy, and he continued to be genuine and gentle. 

Konoha could feel sweat on his and shifted a little so he could reach down and play with himself while Washio did as he pleased. This was followed though, with a firm grasp, not enough to hurt him, being placed on both of his forearms and his arms being pulled back, met with a hard thrust. He felt like his legs were going to give out, and although he no longer had command of where his arms were, he knew Washio wouldn’t let him fall. 

Washio continued, his hair was now a mess, sticking every which way. 

Time continued to pass as the two ravished one another, Konoha also eventually being vocal about wanting his arms back because they were starting to cramp up. 

Washio put his head on Konoha’s shoulder soon after and bit his ear. The two feeling their much awaited climaxes. Washio clenching his teeth tightly when he thrusted one more solid time and finished. Konoha doing the same.

The two rode out their climaxes and were sweaty, hot, disheveled messes. 

Washio slowly pulled his hips back, taking himself out and slipping the condom off.

Konoha waited to catch his breath before looking back, “I told you you would get a nice surprise when you came back from work.”

Washio couldn’t help but let off a small smirk, “much appreciated,” he stepped forward and planted a small kiss on Konoha’s lips. Konoha getting giddy at the kiss and returning it. 

Konoha stood up straight and could feel an ache in his lower back and shoulders, “now I get another reward I never mentioned, a good, solid, back massage.” He began to make his way to the bathroom and went through the door.

Washio watched with the grin still playing on his lips. Konoha was a sly man, one he felt lucky to have. He ran a hand through his hair and followed Konoha off into the bathroom.


End file.
